


I must confess

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Beatrix discovers that her feelings for Riven are deeper than a simple friendship with benefits.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Once Rosalind was back and taking over as the dean, everything seemed to be changing and moving faster than the quiet, almost ordinary life students lived when Fara Dowling was in charge. To begin with the specialists began training harder, as if they were training for a war they were unable to see, but with Sky's father back, being the hero everyone wanted to aspire to, the specialists did not object and trained hard for two hours longer than the usual. The fairies, on the other hand, were presented with new lessons, lessons more complicated than those they did with Dowling and that were actually intended for when they were on a much higher-level and for that reason the majority of the first year failed to complete them, however, Rosalind thought it was time to show them what real magic was.

With all that going on, Beatrix didn't have as much time as before to spend time in Riven's room, she was too busy with Rosalind discussing the next steps. However, a week after practically just seeing Riven fleetingly and only having brief talks in the hallways, Rosalind decided it was time for the fairies to learn how to work with a specialist properly, not through controlled simulations within the school, but outside the barrier, where they would have to learn to work as if they were one.

There was a time when the idea of working with someone else would have upset her, but in this case, she wasn't against the idea of being Riven's fairy, they'd make a good team. But when Rosalind and Andreas gathered the students in the conference room to assign each fairy to their specialist, Riven's name was mentioned along with Terra and Beatrix's frowned.

\- Beatrix and Dane - Rosalind said and then instructed everyone to gather in the front yard at midnight.

Dane smiled at her in that anxious way he always did, but she didn't have time for him, she followed Rosalind back to her new office and closed the door behind her.

\- Is something wrong, my child?- She asked but didn't even bother to look up.

Her tone made her feel like a little child unable to control her own emotions, she didn't understand why she was so upset by the idea of not being Riven's fairy and why had she assumed they would be paired together, anyway?

\- Why Dane? He's a freshman, with my powers, with my ability, he'll just be a snup - she questioned, trying to be reasonable.

\- I thought he was one of your friends? Besides, you said it yourself, with your skills and your father's training all those years, I'm convinced you'll be one of the brightest students - Said Rosalind with a half smile.

Beatrix bite the inside of her mouth - Fine.

After that she left the office and went to find Riven. Luckily he wasn't hard to find, he was in the training camp along with Dane, she walked confidently to them and when they saw her, they both smiled creepyly at the same time.

\- What were you guys doing? I hope you weren't having fun without me - She said in her usual mockery tone.

\- We were actually talking about tonight's test, it's too bad they didn't pair us together, right? - Riven said looking at her, yet his eyes had an empty look.

\- Well, I'm glad to be Beatrix specialist, with her I'm sure we will pass the test without problems - Said Dane before she could say anything.

The two of them spoke close to each other practically rubbing each other's shoulders and for the first time, this fun dynamic that she and Riven had created by including Dane as their little toy, was not right with her. That new feeling that she bitterly recognized as jealousy made her act impulsively and taking both boys by surprise, she shortened the distance between her and Riven and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt pulling him for a rough kiss. Riven lifted his hands briefly bewildered before grabbing her by the waist and matching her kiss.

Dane looked at them perplexed, before turning his eyes off feeling like a freak.

When they eventually separated, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips tender but there was a real smile in their faces.

\- You'd better not disappoint me and pass the test, I have high hopes put on you lurky stoner guy - She said. 

Then she gave Dane a little smile and left.

When night fell, all the students gathered in the front yard anxiously awaiting the principal's instructions. Most of them were excited as children on a forest adventure, but some like Bloom's group not so much. 

The task was simple, each fairy with her specialist had to enter the forest at different points of the barrier. Once they were at some distance from the barrier, the simulation would begin. It was the same simulation of the burns but this time, it would not stop until, they beat the burn or surrender in which case, they would have to run back to Alfea, without exceptions.

And so began the test without Beatrix being aware of a slight change in plans.

\- Are you sure about this? Beatrix will be very mad when she finds out about the real burns - Asked Andreas a little worried, not only for Sky, but also for Beatrix.

\- You've trained these students all these weeks, trust your abilities a little more, and as for Beatrix, she's not only a brilliant fairy, she was also trained by you, she won't have many problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the students entered the forest, the excitement they had felt at first was replaced by a feeling of unease. They were alert and with each crack of a branch or shadow the more anxious they felt.

Somewhere in the woods...

\- Have you heard that? - Dane asked looking around.

\- Dane, it's the third time you have said that. Are you aware that the test does not begin until we are far enough from the barrier, right? - She said slightly exasperated.

Dane shrugged, he knew he was being a little bit paranoid but he was a freshman, specialist weren't supposed to get out of the barrier security until their third year. However, he hurried to keep up with her, not wanting to be left alone in the middle of the forest.

\- Do you think the others have already started the simulation? I'm assuming Terra and Riven have already started.... I don't think they will face too much problem, Terra is quite good with her magic and since we are surrounded by a forest it will be very useful and Riven is one of the best fighters I have seen. - He said trying to focus on something else.

Beatrix was silent, but Riven's name caught her interest, at least until they reached the right place and what at one point looked like the shadow of a tree, became a tall figure running directly towards them.It was fast, faster than she thought a simulation should move, and she reacted instantly, grabbing Dane by the arm and pulling him with her aside, barely dodging the burn. The landing was rough with the cold hard ground welcoming them and Dane grunted feeling his arm sore but neither of them waited for the next attack to stand up, in a defensive position.

\- Have they raised the level to the simulation or did it only seem so to me? I swear I could almost feel him. - Dane said clutching his sword tightly in front of him.

She wanted to tell him not to be a fool, it was impossible that it was real, but even so her senses were alert, her body buzzing with energy.

\- Concentrate, here it comes - Beatrix said and at that moment the figure reappeared taking great strides toward them.

Dane gulped, feeling momentarily paralyzed until the electricity in Beatrix's hands illuminated the dark forest and brought him to reality, he had to behave like the specialist worthy of her, Riven surely wouldn't act as cowardly as he was doing. With that in mind he took a step forward and when the burned was within reach, he raised his sword and struck him, however, the burned only made an unpleasant noise and raised his arm throwing him towards a tree. It happened too fast that Beatrix could only watch Dane's body hit the trunk hard. 

He should have known that she was going to make the first hit, so why had he been so careless?

It was obvious to her that no simulation could throw you in that way, and so she returned to focus on the burn that seemed to find a more interesting victim in her.

-Oh, sweetie, you got the wrong girl," she said.

The burned screamed loudly as if in defiance and although he was clearly fast, he was also heavier and she jumped aside successfully dodging him. 

He recovered easily and charged her again but this time Beatrix joined her hands and large amounts of electricity emerged from them - A little closer - she murmured and then when he was a meter from her, she pointed her hands towards the burned and electrocuted him until she reached his core and destroyed him completely.

The cries of the burned were the last thing they heard before returning to the dark silence of the forest. She gasped, hands on her knees, feeling breathless and tired. That trick took a lot of energy from her but it wasn't safe to stay there, not with an unconscious Dane and her feeling weak.

\- Dane wake up - She said shaking him gently.

Dane made an unintelligible noise but opened his eyes slowly. - What happened? Where is the burned? It was real, right? - He asked suddenly altered.

Beatrix sighed, too many useless questions.

\- If that one was real, that means there may be more, right? We have to notify the teachers, they will know what to do, the others will have already met them, Riven and Terra are out there. - He said standing up.

For a moment she had forgotten about the test, the fact that they were all out here in the woods and that they had real burns instead of stupid simulations.

She raised her head scanning the surroundings, feeling a cold sweat, Riven could be anywhere. 

She was not so naive as to believe that the teachers, specifically Rosalind, were not aware of the real burnouts. - Go back to Alfea and tell them that we eliminated the burned - Beatrix said shortly before turning around, taking the opposite path to the one that led to Alfea.

\- Wait, where are you going? You can't go into the forest alone Beatrix, it's too dangerous and you're tired - He said.

But Beatrix ignored him, she had trusted Terra to be Riven's partner in this simulation because that was what it was, a simulation, until it was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will be the last, comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrix did not need to check on her powers to know that her body was still exhausted from her trick with the burned of before, however she kept walking through the forest trying to take into account her training all those years ago, she knew that running was not a good idea, too much noise, it would make it difficult not only to hear a burned, but it could also alert one, no, running was reserved for when you had one face to face and nothing else to do.

She was almost sure of where she was heading, but the night was getting darker and she was beginning to doubt her decisions, surely Riven and Terra would be fine, the fairy was not as useless as many seemed to think and she was practically in her element. However, ex-coach Silva himself was absolutely defeated before so what were the chances of a first year fairy and a second year specialist to defeat a real burned?

Then a noise interrupted her thoughts, someone was fighting and then she heard it, the unpleasant howl of one of those creatures. She approached carefully and stood in the shadows until she had a good view of what was happening. It was a burned, a real one, so as she had deduced, Rosalind had gone all or nothing in this test, however, they were not the pair of specialist and fairy she was looking for and from what she could see, they had a good chance to get out alive, not to defeat him but to reach the barrier and she could not expend energy that she would need later. She moved away from the place taking care of where she stepped and put as much distance as she could between them.

\- Riven, watch out !! - Terra yelled, creating some branches from the ground and trying to hold the burned.

Riven blocked much of the blow thanks to Terra's intervention but one of his sharp hands cut his shoulder superficially. Nevertheless, the creature was too strong to be held by a few poor branches and it freed itself easily running towards Terra who watched it terrified, she had never been so close to a burned in her life. At that moment, he acted instinctively, gripping his sword tightly, and lunged at that thing in a desperate motion. - Aghh, fuck you!! - Riven yelled, plunging his sword into the thing's back.  
The creature screamed furiously but that movement did its job and Terra managed to move, putting distance between her and the burned, while the burned grabbed his arm, sinking his sharp claws into his skin and threw him through the air.

From the tone in Terra's voice, Beatrix knew it wasn't good, she had to hurry. Her body moved almost automatically, remembering her training in the forest, the nights and days she spent in it to learn to follow traces, to know where she was and to hide.

When she reached them, Riven was lying against a tree clutching his shoulder from which blood was gushing out. 

\- Hey you, let's play a little - She exclaimed, drawing his attention.

The burned turned to face her and roared, throwing himself at her. Beatrix raised her hands creating a small amount of electricity that directed towards the head of the thing.  
\- Shit - she murmured, it wasn't enough, she needed more time. However, the creature stirred a little disoriented and Terra seeing her opportunity, grew as many branches as she could to grab both legs and arms of the burned.

Beatrix hurried over to Riven, kneeling beside him. - It doesn't look good - She said, examining the wound.

Riven half laughed, hissing in pain as he felt his skin stretch - At least my face is intact - He said jokingly.

She glared at him, the situation was not for jokes, his wound was serious and her powers dared to fail her at the worst moment, it occurred to her for a moment that she was acting like a first-year rookie, she had to regain control again.

\- Beatrix, I really don't know what you are doing here, although I am very grateful, I think that if you have a plan you should start it now - Terra said looking nervously at the burned who with a movement got rid of the ties.

However, before anyone could do anything, the burned looked up and let out a scream, as if communicating with someone, probably the other burned ones, and ran. Terra sighed in relief - I don't know where did he go but I'll be happy if I don't see one again in my life - She said.

Riven groaned, he couldn't be relieved with his skin feeling like it was burning inside him and Beatrix also did not share Terra's joy, he had been attacked by the burned and while that thing was alive, his life was in danger. She got up from the ground and took Terra by the shoulders. - You work with your father, do what you have to do to help him and go back to Alfea, it's not safe out here - She said coldly before starting to run in the direction of the burned man.

\- Wait, you can't go after him, we'll go after the teachers, they'll take care of it - Scream Terra restless.

But Beatrix ignored her, she could handle it or at least that would show Rosalind not to keep information that could endanger her friends and certainly never use her magic on Riven again. She had seen the moment when the color of his eyes changed to the color that Rosalind had when she used her magic for a brief moment.

So she ran, she was the one who was hunting this time and the burned one, realizing her presence, seemed to decide that he could take care of her and then continue on his way but he had something else coming. At that point Beatrix felt an amount of power that seemed to want to consume her, her eyes change of colour, the ends of her hair rose and huge waves of electricity came from her hands so bright that for a moment she could only see white. Her body rose in the air and she could feel every particle in the air, the potential behind a cloud and she used it to her advantage, connecting completely with her power and wrapped in bright rays she threw them towards the burned who evaporated leaving only ashes and then she fell to the ground feeling empty. 

\- What was that? - She asked herself. 

The following events happened in a haze, when she woke up she was in her room and Andreas was by her side, she closed her eyes again and when she woke up this time Rosalind was there. - You did an incredible show in the forest - Rosalind said with her characteristic smile. 

Beatrix moved to sit on the bed and listened silently to the rest of the events that occurred while she was asleep. - I will not have raised you, dear, but I know you have something in mind, speak - She said when she finished recounting what happened.

\- I can understand your methods Rosalind, even applaud them but not that you have used your magic on Riven, I told you he was a friend, it was not necessary for you to intervene, is that you do not trust me? - She said coldly. 

Rosalind's smile did not fall as she spoke - I don't doubt your effectiveness Beatrix, but when it comes to love even a woman can be clouded of her judgment - She said 

Beatrix raised her eyebrows, she hadn't said anything about love.

\- However, due to the excellent potential that you have shown in yesterday's test, I will leave the knowledge of those two boys to your care, now rest, tomorrow the classes will continue as usual - Rosalind said and without waiting for any response she left the room. 

A few minutes passed since Rosalind left and a knock came from the door, Beatrix thought it was her father and told him to come in but when the door opened it was Riven in the door. - You certainly have much better skin than me - He said, standing strangely in the doorway. 

She snorted, but gestured for him to enter the room. - What you did was very dangerous, Dane told me what happened in your encounter with the burned and how you refused to return to the safety of the barrier - Riven said, turning serious. 

\- I care about you, what Dane said when we were in the greenhouse was not a lie - She admitted, the last hours had left her without strength to pretend that the only thing she felt for him was friendship but she was not ready to use the word "love".

Riven's eyes widened in surprise, he was not used to hearing words like that from anyone and he certainly hadn't expected to hear them from Beatrix who seemed to take nothing or anyone seriously. - I like you Beatrix, but what Rosalind did with the test and the burns, I can't be part of that, that's not funny, people got hurt. -He said and wondered if that was how it felt doing the right thing, then he couldn't understand people's obsession with doing the right thing. 

For the first time in a long time Beatrix felt her throat close and her eyes water, she knew what it was like to be angry, but she had not known sadness or disappointment in this way, a way that filled her with anguish and turned her powers off once always latent. - I thought you were like me, I thought you wanted to be by my side - She said, her voice a bit unstable. 

Riven ran his hand through his hair, frustrated with the whole situation but kept his head low, unable to look at her face, he had made fun of Sky for his problems with Stella and Bloom thinking how absurd it was and now karma bit him in the ass.

\- I didn't know it - Beatrix said - I didn't know what Rosalind was planning with this test and do you know why? - She waited for him to look her in the eyes and when he did, she continued - Because Rosalind knew that I would not have agreed with it, she knew that ... I liked you Riven -She said biting her lip. 

Shit, he was only human, he was not like Sky, he was not able to give up on someone who made him happy and who accepted him for something like doing the right thing. She was not perfect, there was still all this madness with Rosalind and that side of her that hurt people but the moment he agreed to help her in the greenhouse, her destiny was already sealed. He closed the distance between them and climbed onto her bed cupping her jaw and kissing her intensely. Beatrix moaned pleasantly, running her hands over his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, his body heat warming her naturally cool skin. 

\- I won't be easy, Riven - She said with their faces so close that their noses almost touched.

He smiled in response - Luckily I'm a criminal, easy is not what I'm looking for - He replied, stroking her plump lower lip with the tip of his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, comment down below and thanks to those who have come this far :)


End file.
